


Contagious

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Poe Dameron, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sick Ben Solo, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Even redeemed Supreme Leaders get sick sometimes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo
Kudos: 34
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a “loving tribute” to me being sick.

The now-redeemed Ben Solo couldn’t say how he had gotten sick.   
  
Of course, it was the winter holidays, Fete was coming up, but he couldn’t say how he had gotten sick. If he had caught it from someone at the Academy that Rey and Finn (it had been odd at first calling him simply Finn, but Ben had gotten used to it in time) were running, or if Ben had touched a doorknob that was carrying someone else’s germs, or anything like that, but the point still stood. Ben was sick. There was really no way around it. Rey had sent him home early even though he had protested that it really was just a little cough, that it wasn’t a big deal, and now Ben was at home, after having tried cough syrup and a shower respectively, feeling a bit less like he was about to collapse...but still feeling miserable.   
  
And a bit bewildered too. When was the last time that anyone (besides his family. Even Uncle Luke had expressed concern for him when he needed it) had actually expressed concern for when he was sick or hurt? Snoke certainly hadn’t. (May the bastard suffer in a hell of his own making) It seemed to only accentuate how much Kylo Ren had thrown away when he’d left. When he’d run away, really.   
  
For now, Ben could be grateful that he was home, where he belonged.   
  
The door opened and Poe walked in, seeming more than just a bit exhausted. Still, there was a clear sort of affection, a clear sort of relief, even as he looked at Ben. “You look like a drowned kath hound,” he said, gently, and Ben couldn’t help but laugh — at least before doubling over into another cough.   
  
Once he recovered — damn those bits of congestion — Ben wiped his mouth and looked over at Poe. “You don’t want to be around me,” he said. “I’m gross. I definitely feel gross...”  
  
“When I fell in love with you, I also fell in love with your gross moments. Trust me.” Poe walked towards him, traced the line of his face. “We can do anything. Watch a holo together, anything at all.”  
  
Ben smiled, if feebly. “That sounds nice, from where I’m standing.”  
  
He knew that he didn’t deserve Poe, even as they found a holo to watch, even as they settled back on the couch, Ben already feeling more tired than he ever had. And yet Poe had given himself to him, loved him after everything he’d done. The fact that Poe was still taking care of the monster when said monster was sick...he definitely didn’t deserve someone so wonderful. And yet here they were. The best thing he could do was try and be worthy of Poe, continue to be worthy of him whenever possible.   
  
They sat back, watching the holo together, just a stupid trashy comedy that they both had as a sort of guilty pleasure, and Ben couldn’t laugh uproariously at the funny parts, but he could definitely smile at them, and that...that was what really mattered, wasn’t it?


End file.
